


Blast from the Past

by Whittakerjodie



Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader is gender neutral, wearing the doctors old clothes does things for her apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: The reader loves the TARDIS wardrobe. The space-time machine loves you too! and the Doctor. and the two of you together. So she decides to help things along by recommending some old iconic pieces for you to wear.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613002
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This will also be posted on my tumblr, whittakerjodie. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoy.

The TARDIS, although silent, was incredibly sentient. She had a personality, just like most other living things. A lot of the time, she was quite the jokester. 

An idea came to the space-time machine after the 'Kerblam' mans visit. After the Doctor had enthusiastically put her new fez one, you had asked to try it on for yourself. The TARDIS knew her pilot, inside and out. There was no mistaking the blush that covered her new face when you'd worn the iconic hat. 

After that, the wardrobe in your room started to mysteriously offer up signature pieces from the Doctors past- not that you were aware of their significance. 

* * *

Having access to any clothing in the universe was a gift you couldn't ignore. Every adventure, you would change your outfit to fit the time period or current mood. The TARDIS always seemed to know exactly what you wanted and occasionally added something unexpected. It always worked, though, so you never complained. 

One day, you were traveling to a frozen planet for some light ice skating. You entered the wardrobe and saw a thick coat and heated gloves waiting for you. Along with them was an incredible knitted scarf. There was a multitude of colors present in horizontal stripes along the scarf. It didn't seem like something you would initially pick out, but it went well with your coat and was exceptionally comfortable. Satisfied and bundled, you made your way into the console room. 

The Doctor was pushing random levers and buttons, her back turned to you. The Fam was off to the side, also bundled and listening to whatever the Doctor was rambling about. Yaz gave you a small wave as she put on her gloves and the Doctor turned to say hi. 

As she did, though, her face went slack and her eyes widened. You laughed nervously, hands fidgeting with the ends of the scarf. Why was she looking at you like that? You felt a little embarrassed. Would the TARDIS really have suggested it if it looked bad on you? 

"Everything alright, Doctor?" You asked. The fam shared your confused look, not knowing why the Doctor was acting that way. 

As if she'd been slapped upside the head, the Doctor jumped up and quickly switched back to the console, muttering to herself. 

"What was that, Doc?" Graham asked. 

"Nothing, nothing at all. Anyway! Frozen lakes of Isroth, most solid green ice known to man..." 

You avoided the other companions gazes, trying to think of what was wrong. In the end, when you and the Doctor had ended up skating near each other, you asked her what it was. She avoided the main point of the question, but assured you that everything was alright. 

"It suits you" She murmured. "That's all" Then she swiftly skated away, leaving you to decipher any possible undertones from what she'd said. 

Your next adventure was to the 1950's. You were hesitant to use the TARDIS wardrobe after the last awkward encounter with the Doctor, but you didn't have any other option; Unless the Doctor wanted to take you home for a bit. The time period was part of Yaz's requests to visit all the eras in the 20th century. She suggested all the girls dress up in the iconic poodle skirts, but the TARDIS had a different idea. 

The first (and only thing) you saw in the wardrobe was a leather jacket. You stared at it for a moment, but figuring it fit the theme, put it on without question. You felt an odd tinge of familiarity. It was warm and smelled of old books and other mechanical scents you couldn't strictly identify. Either way, you felt extremely comfortable in it. It was like it was... _home._

There was a knock on your door and you stepped out to see the Doctor walking back towards the console room. She was fast, so you jogged a little bit to keep up with her. When you matched her speed, you playfully bumped her on the shoulder. 

"D'you like it?" You asked. She looked over, and her mouth fell open. 

"Where'd you get that?" She demanded. You both stopped walking and she gripped the lapels of the jacket tightly, looking you over in shock. 

"Doctor, you're doing it again!" You cried. You couldn't help the way your heart rate increased as her eyes and hands scanned your body. Nervously, you whispered. "Doctor?" 

She took a step back. You eyes widened at how red her face was. Was she mad? or....?

"Sorry. It's fine. I'm fine." She turned and stomped off. You hugged the coat closer to your chest, cursing the TARDIS for making things weird. Again. Over the course of the day, you'd catch the Doctor staring at your until your eyes met and once again, she shut herself off from you. 

When the adventure kicked into high gear, you found yourself, Yaz, and the Doctor stuck together while the Doctor fidgeted with the circuitry of a deep fryer. Solutions with the Doctor were always weird. 

"Love the jacket, Y/n, even if you didn't listen to me" Yaz said. The two of you were leaning against the restaurant counter, letting the Doctor have her moment. You beamed at the compliment, nodding. 

"Thanks Yaz! it's so comfortable... I might have to wear it more often."

"You should" came the Doctors barely-audible whisper. 

"What's that?" Yaz asked loudly. You watched the timelord tense. She pulled a pair of goggles out of her pocket and put them on, as if trying to hide her face. 

"I just... think it suits you" She grumbled, tinkering with the wires. "You should wear it more." 

Your face warmed. After a day of cold awkwardness, here you were receiving two compliments. One from your best friend and the other from your favorite person in the whole universe. You certainly felt more confident in the jacket now. Sexy, almost. 

_Follow the Doctors orders,_ your mind told you, and you did. You wore the jacket on nearly every adventure afterward, blushing every time the Doctors eyes skimmed your form. Yaz laughed every time she observed these odd staring matches. One day, she made the recommendation that you flaunt it. 

"What d'you mean?" 

"Well you could adjust it or... maybe ask the Doctor if it matches the rest of your outfit? Anything that will draw attention to it" 

The idea of flirting with the Doctor was terrifying. You missed several chances to follow Yaz's advice before you made a habit of fidgeting with the jacket in the Doctors presence. On one particular day, you'd gone a little overboard and the Doctor snapped mid-sentence asking, 

"Are you cold or something?" You shared a brief look with the amused Yaz and avoided Graham and Ryans confused stare. A great deal of heat crossed your cheeks. 

"Uh yeah, a little bit" You lied, covering your tracks. Her eyes skimmed over you again before she began promptly removing her own jacket. 

"Take it off" 

"Pardon?" You shrieked. Yaz was gaping, elbowing Ryan. 

"My coats warmer" She stated. You slipped the leather jacket off and shakily handed it to her as she draped hers over your shoulders. It _was_ warmer, and you shuddered against the fabric. You pushed your arms through and tried to keep your heart beating- it nearly stopped when you saw the Doctor replace her missing garment with the leather jacket. She looked _good._

The two of you stared at each other for a long while, and you relished in her own blush. Finally, Ryan broke the spell. 

"Doctor...?" 

"oh yeh!" she was back into action, saving the day again. Yaz and Graham both gave you a thumbs up and you felt the sudden urge to hid yourself in the hood. 

The rest of the adventure flew by without you contributing much. You were much too distracted by the warm jacket caressing you. How could you take it off? Even days later, Yaz would bring it up and tease you. You almost didn't realize that the Doctor forgot to give you the leather jacket back; it'd disappeared. 

You were back to changing outfits every adventure. You were travelling to a party planet, and you knew a dress wasn't recommended for the inevitable running. the TARDIS gave you a suit, with a string of fabric next to it. It wasn't a regular tie... a bow tie, perhaps? You put it around your next and used your phone to figure out how to tie it. It'd been nearly 30 minutes and you couldn't, for the life of you, figure it out. Frustrated, you stomped into the console room where the Doctor was waiting. The rest of the fam was still getting ready. 

She raised an eyebrow at your expression and you held up the bow tie in a fist. 

"How the hell do you do this? Will you help me?" 

She nodded, crossing the room to stand in front of you. She glanced over the bow tie and her cheeks went read. Every nerve in your body sparked at the sudden closeness and you set the bow tie in her hand carefully. You watched as she set the tie in place, holding your breath. 

"Can I ask where you found this?" She whispered. 

"the TARDIS wardrobe. That's where I've been getting all of my outfits recently" 

She met your eye, hands pausing against your chest. You searched her eyes for the purpose of her question. How could she not know where you were getting all of your clothes? 

"Silly box" She murmured. You were going to press further when her hands started to go to work, perfectly tying the bow tie. She was so close. Surely, if you leaned forward just a bit, you lips could meet. Would they be as soft as your hands? as warm as her jacket? 

"All finished" She said quietly. She didn't step away. Instead, her eyes fluttered up to yours, hands landing on your shoulders. "It looks good on you. Brilliant" 

Her voice was low and breathy, and you could swear she was getting closer. 

"T-thanks" You whimpered. One small movement and you could kiss her. _Do it_ , a voice whispered in your mind. "Doctor, could I-?" 

"Look at this" Ryan cried from the doorway. "Proper jame's bond, look at it" The Doctor jumped back from you, eyes wide. Your lips, parted in hopes of a kiss, turned into a frown. So close. 

* * *

The inevitable running had been from a group of highly trained assassins. You and the Doctor had gotten separated from the fam and in an effort to hide from the snipers, hid in a closet together. It was working fine, until you discovered that something was blocking the door and you couldn't get out. The Doctor sent a message to Yaz, and now you were both sitting against the wall in wait. 

"You look nice." The Doctor said. You raised a brow. It was pitch black; neither of you could see anything. 

"Yeah?" You asked. You turned towards her voice, trying to make out her shape in the dark. 

"I like it too. The TARDIS has good fashion sense. I do miss that leather jacket, though, what did you end up doing with it?" 

"well... I took it back, I suppose" 

Oh?

"Back?!?" You cried. Shock washed over you. It was hers? 

"Yes, back" She replied. She was silent for a moment, then continued. " I could take that bow tie back, too. or the scarf, or the vest that you wore 2 weeks ago. " 

"Wait- those were all yours? Why would the TARDIS give me your clothes?" You gasped at the last part, blushing furiously. Had you really been wearing your crushes clothes this entire time? 

"Well.. helping things along, I suppose" Her voice sounded closer, and you realized you could feel her breath against your cheek. You leaned forward instinctively. 

"Helping what?" Her breath was on your lips now, like it was hours earlier. Before she could answer you took your chance, closing the gap. She tensed against your lips and you pulled away, heart pounding. 

"You missed. bit easy in the dark though, here." Her hands tilted your face upward and you shut your eyes as she initiated another kiss. You hummed into her mouth, cupping her face in return. Her lips were impossibly soft, and a thousand times warmer than any jacket the universe could conjure up. 

You kissed her again and again, throwing aside all other worries such as breathing. Her hand moved down to you neck and you gasped as her tongue swiped over your lip, letting her in eagerly. The bow tie slipped from it's place around your neck and you reached for it, panting as her lips left yours. 

"What're you doing?" You asked. 

"Taking it back" 

Her hand slipped into yours, pulling you up from the ground just as yelling began outside. 

"You can have it back later" Her lips pressed against yours one last time, sighing into them. She stepped away as Ryan knocked on the door, moving the obstacle away. You reached for her again but didn't know where she was in the dark. She began giving Ryan instructions as you swirled around, trying to find her again. Oh, well, there was always later. 


End file.
